chillfandomcom-20200216-history
King of the Chill 2014
It often occurs in the back of a users mind to create plots, characters, art and things that will shake the wiki and make us well known. We want to be the best we can be and bring out the most creativity possible in Sonic the Hedgehog and in ourselves. So... I present... The first annual: King of the Chill! In this beauty of an idea (hosted by BlurayOriginals) up to 300 Chill Sonic Fanon characters will go toe-to-toe in this all-star brawls! Each week a certain number of matches will be selected to which YOU yeah YOU, decide who will succeed will YOUR vote! Of course there need to be rules (as with any game) Rules (Read them or don't play. Simple) #You may vote for your character when their match comes! #Resetting the poll automatically brings a LOSS to your team! #Be a good sport! #Not being a good sport after a loss will result in the loss of another one of your characters! (this loss will be decided in a poll.) #No trolling/flaming. #No bribery. #Each user will be allowed ten (10) characters only! If you exceed ten all characters after the tenth shall be erased! #You don't HAVE to have ten characters! #To join you have to be a chill regular. No exceptions. #Three strikes your out! Break the rules three times and you (and all your characters left in the game) will be auto eliminated. #You have until July 8th to join! Special exceptions will be made! Tips to Win #Have a page for you characters! It gives more information and gives them more credibiltity! # Penalized Players Disqualified News Urgent News (8/9/13): King of the Chill is vastly approaching, planning to be started early September! As such it needs your help! The following characters do not have artwork on them but need it for a very special, trait making part of the event: These are the characters who need their art in by September 1st 2013. 'Characters that are bold already have noted artwork. Boombomb *'Boombomb the Hedgehog *'Frigus the Fox' *'Sal the Echidna' *'Chase the Fennec Fox' *'Auda the Hedgehog' *'Flame the Hedgehog' *'Doom the Dark Lord' 'TynictheHedgehog *'Tye The Hedgehog *'Leon The Hedgehog' *'Arrow The Hedgehog' *'Night The Hedgehog' LegionDX *'Sparks Armando Enigmar' *Yugi the Fox *Valant Gramarye *Shadi Gavin *Thalassa Gramarye *Magnifi Gramarye *Trucy Gavin BlurayOriginals #'Bluray the Fox' #'Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox' #'Kai the Fox' #'Eva the Hedgegoose' EcruosofCharisma *'Ecruos the Porcupine' *'Delta the Corrupted' *'Hikari the Fenrir' *Jyoushi the Wolf *Kyuket the Vampire Bat *Esu the Wolf *Source the Porcupine *Tsukiumi the Cat *Z-Rock the Dragon-Hedgehog Hybrid *Nyan the Bakenko Flametfh *'Honoo The Pyrofox' *'Jadelk "Jad" The Wolverine' *'Kouta the Racoon' *'Jayceson Avis' Sonicstar3000 *'Suri the Unyielding' *'JT the Androhog' Mr.Zaya *'Isaiah The Irish Wolfhound' *'Tremor The Fox' *'Aahil the Flying Squirrel' *Shred The Irish Wolfhound *'Jacob The Flying Squirrel' Apallo The Hedgehog *'Apallo The Hedgehog' *'Apallo "Junior" The Hedgehog' *'Eclipse The Hedgehog' *'Adam the Wolf' RioFan01 (yes i know she has a new name but fight me irl) *'Snowdrop the Penguin' (ERER NOH SHE EZZ HAWEK LERN 2Q DRAW IDIOT HEUHEHUE NO BIRD LIZENZ) *'Target the Eagle' *'Scorch the Phoepoe' *Titanium the Echidna *'F8B the Cockatiel' Hiatus (9/3/13) Going on hiatus till I find/get a scanner. Sorry guys. Contests for King of the Chill This is where you'll put your characters! You have until July 15th to join! Good luck! #Bluray the Fox #Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox #Kai the Fox #Eva the Hedgegoose #Apallo The Hedgehog #Apallo "Junior" The Hedgehog #Eclipse The Hedgehog #Adam the Wolf #Isaiah The Irish Wolfhound #Tremor The Fox #Aahil the Flying Squirrel #Shred The Irish Wolfhound #Jacob The Flying Squirrel #Ecruos the Porcupine #Delta the Corrupted #Hikari the Fenrir #Jyoushi the Wolf #Kyuket the Vampire Bat #Esu the Wolf #Source the Porcupine #Tsukiumi the Cat #Z-Rock the Dragon-Hedgehog Hybrid #Nyan the Bakenko #Boombomb the Hedgehog #Frigus the Fox #Sal the Echidna #Chase the Fennec Fox #Auda the Hedgehog #Flame the Hedgehog #Doom the Dark Lord #Target the Eagle #Scorch the Phoepoe #Titanium the Echidna #F8B the Cockatiel #Snowdrop the Penguin #JT the Androhog #Suri the Unyielding #Honoo The Pyrofox #Jadelk "Jad" The Wolverine #Kouta the Racoon #Jayceson Avis #Tye The Hedgehog #Leon The Hedgehog #Arrow The Hedgehog #Night The Hedgehog #Sparks Armando Enigmar #Yugi the Fox #Valant Gramarye #Shadi Gavin (page name to be updated) #Thalassa Enigmar Gramarye #Magnifi Gramarye #Trucy Enigmar Gavin Rounds Round 1 #'Auda the Hedgehog vs. Night the Hedgehog' #'Jad the Wolverine vs. Honoo the Pyrofox' #Trucy Gavin v's. Tynic the Hedgehog' #Yugi the Fox vs. Magnifi Gramarye #Nyan the Bakenko vs. Jayceson Avis #'Chase the Fennec Fox v's. Jyoushi the Wolf #'Suri the Unyielding vs. Sparks Armando Enigmar' #'Frigus the Fox v's. Thlassa Gramarye #Tsukiumi the Cat v's. Aahil the Flying Squirrel ' #Source the Porcupine v's. Apallo Junior the Hedgehog' #'Ecruos the Porcupine vs. Snowdrop the Penguin' #'Adam the Wolf vs. JT the Androhog' #'Kai the Fox vs. Doom the Dark Lord' #Valant Gramarye v's. Eclipse the Hedgehog' #Shred the Irish Wolfhound v's. Eva the Hedgegoose' #'Boombomb the Hedgehog vs. Scorch the Phoepoe' #'Apallo the Hedgehog v's. Esu the Wolf #'Arrow the Hedgehog vs. Hikari the Fenrir' #'Bluray the Fox vs. Leon the Hedgehog' #'Jacob the Flying Squirrel vs. Sal the Echidna ' #Z-Rock the Dragon-Hedgehog Hybrid v's. Kouta the Raccoon' #Delta the Corrupted v's. F8B the Cockatiel' #'Target the Eagle vs. Isaiah the Irish Wolfhound' #Kyuket the Vampire Bat v's. Tremor the Fox' #'Dokuro-chan the Angelic Fox v's. Titanium the Echidna #'Flame the Hedgehog v's. Shadi Gavin Official Artwork KOTC R1M2.jpg|Round 1 Match 2: Jad the Wolverine vs. Honoo the Pyrofox KOTC R1M12.jpg|Round 1 Match 12: Adam the Wolf vs. JT the Androhog KOTC R1M19.jpg|Round 1 Match 19: Bluray the Fox vs. Leon the Hedgehog KOTC R1M20.jpg|Round 1 Match 20: Jacob the Flying Squirrel vs. Sal the Echidna